The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In a motor vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, a shifter mechanism typically includes a shifter or control lever mounted within the motor vehicle's passenger compartment. The shifter lever is used by an operator of the motor vehicle to select one of a plurality of transmission operating modes. For example, these transmission operating modes may include park (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), drive (D), and may, in some configurations, include a low gear or manual mode (M), manual shift up (M+), and manual shift down (M−). To select transmission modes, the operator of the motor vehicle moves the shifter lever about an axis of rotation corresponding to the P, R, N, D positions. The shifter lever may, in some configurations, also be moveable about a second axis of rotation corresponding to the M, M+, M− positions.
In order to prevent the shifter lever from being accidentally moved to a position not intended by the operator of the motor vehicle, the shifter mechanism includes either, or both, a button lock and a lever lock. The button lock typically includes a feature that engages a detent gate to prevent the shifter lever from moving from the neutral position to the park position unless a button is depressed. The lever lock typically includes locking arm that engages the shifter lever to prevent the shifter lever from moving from the park position to the neutral position. A solenoid selectively moves the locking arm out of engagement with the shifter lever when the brakes have been engaged by the operator of the motor vehicle. While these systems are useful for their intended purpose, there is a need in the art for improved locking mechanisms that do not increase the cost packaging of the shifter mechanism while further providing additional redundant safety features.